Save Midna!
by Songbird of the End
Summary: Title sucks. Link's final battle against Ganon in TP. Songfic, oneshot, flames aren't cared for, rating for safety, slight LinkxMidna--why did I write this anyway? Penname used to be Albino Chocobo.


There is truly no purpose to this songfic. Why the hell did I write this!?(crying)

Teral: Because you were going to explode if you didn't do something for this song.

But...but...I killed Midna!(sobs louder)

Teral: Laret, say the disclaimer while I shut this bird up.

Laret: albino chocobo owns nothing in this, not even the keyboard she is using right now.

* * *

One name. Just one name, one thought went through his mind as he stared at the black armor clad figure on horseback. _Midna..._

CRACK!

Her helmet shattered like brittle in his grip and fell to the earth. His horse wheeled towards them, crushing the stone so it would mingle with the dust of this plain. This barren plain held no good memories, but this one makes them look like daily squabbles. This one tops them all—this one includes a friend's death.

His dark horse is galloping towards them, not far behind are phantasmal riders conjured by the darkness.

A woman is talking. Saying something. But he can't hear, won't hear, over the drumming of hooves and his own whirling thoughts and emotions. Memories of her float to the surface, and for a while he was back in the cell, chained to the ground.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Flashback_

_Cold. Dark. Damp. Pain, aching pain, searing the backs of my eyes. Slowly, cautiously, blue eyes open, taking in the unfamiliar sights. Blurs of stone and metal and fur._

_Fur that wasn't there before. Unsteadily defying gravity's everlasting pull, slowly rising onto paws._

_Paws that weren't there before. Shaking my head slightly to clear it, though the movement only aggravated it more. Glancing down at my hands and seeing only fur covered paws of a wolf. A beast. A—_

"_Tee hee hee hee!"_

—_An imp, a strange imp, floating not too far away. Monochrome color scheme with lines, markings glowing a soft blue. A large helmet, covering one eye, and fiery orange coming out the top. It grins sadistically, revealing fangs._

"_You look like you need some help."_

_End Flashback_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

The next he knows he's on his horse, chasing the dark man all around the cursed field. He raises his sword and energy starts gathering.

_I won't let you!_

He spurs his horse on, closing the distance between them. Light flies right past his head, striking the man, slowing him down. His horse gives one final push, and his sword, the Master Sword, connects with the evil one. The man falls off, his horse vanishing at his master's command.

He, the boy, quickly dismounts and runs towards the man, drawing his sword as the energy field closes around them.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Flashback_

_We were gazing at the vast emptiness-yet-beauty of the Twilight Realm. It was on one of the balconies that extended from the palace, the very same one Zant met Ganon on. It was a tiring battle against the Twili-Chicken, and we were on our way back down to the portal when we took a break to gaze at her home's beauty._

"_You know," Midna said breaking the silence, "I'm going to miss this."_

_I looked at her, dangling my feet off of the outcrop, my gaze clearly asking _"Miss what?"

"_Well," she started, having caught my question, "I'm going to miss our adventures, the excitement, and…" her voice trailed off as she started fidgeting. I put my hand on hers in an attempt to calm her down. It seemed to work as she lifted her head up to me._

"…_and, being with you."_

_End Flashback_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

The man bounds towards him, his stolen sword glinting in the light of the setting sun. He swings in a wide arc, causing him to jump barely out of the way. He swung at the man, and the ring of steel on steel followed shortly after. The sound continued, with the boy's horse and the lady watching him anxiously, occasionally looking mournfully in the direction of the town.

One thought. Just one thought, one feeling is running through his mind. _Revenge…_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

His anger slowly burned down to embers, emotions gave way to reason.

_Block. Parry. Backhand. Overhead. Shield attack. Helm splitter. Block. Fall. Get up. Thrust. Dodge. Distance, distance, distance!_

Stepping lightly away, warily watching the man. The enemy slowly turns and rests his sword against his shoulder—and charges.

_Chance!_

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

The two swords meet, steel on steel screaming at the friction. The man and he, pushing with all their might and then some, neither willing to back down. The dark man gained ground, grinning, spitting foul words at the boy.

One face. Just one face, one memory was brought to the surface of his mind: a small, imp creature, visible eye shut, grinning a genuine smile. _Midna!_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

The memory became a fan, blowing on the embers of his emotions, making them flare into life. His rage fueled his arms and he pushed the man, now spewing obscenities of a different kind, to the ground. He leapt into the air, landed on top of the man, and drove his sword into the visible, glowing wound. The man screamed, but his cry of pain fell on deaf ears, until he was silenced…

…For now.

The boy, however, would rather cry than jump for joy, that and numerous wounds would prevent him if he wished to. He stood up, pulling his sword with him, as he stared into the setting sun—the last hints of twilight visible painted the sky bright colors strangely subdued.

And he cried.

* * *

And the moral of the story is! 

Teral: Get the hell away from me.

...That's not it.

Laret: Revenge will only lead to emptiness and sorrow; nothing good will ever come of it.

Yes! Thank you, Laret.

Laret: See that little purple button down there? I thought so. Please review!

I know the wording is weird, I did that on purpose. And I really don't care if you flame me, seeing as I wrote this in 3 hours tops. All flames will be used to burn Ganon in Hell!

**Edit**: I was recently told what most of this actually is; _stream of consciousness_. It is very hard to do, so don't try this at home folks. Or school. Or work. Or a buddy's house. Hell, just don't try it at all!


End file.
